


Love Down the Line

by StarlightCaptivator



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mech Preg, Oral Sex, Pampered UFOs are Pampered, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smitten tapedecks are smitten, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightCaptivator/pseuds/StarlightCaptivator
Summary: Cosmos needs some attention, Soundwave obliges him.





	Love Down the Line

**Author's Note:**

> This short and sweet piece is a late gift for a very dear friend of mine! Thank you for your patience in waiting for this and a very belated happy birthday! ♥

 There was something of an ethereal draw to the carrying frame, a concept just on the edge of madness to try to grasp.

Soundwave hadn't yet figured it out, or figured out that there would be no real cracking of this code and that for simply and for truly, he was head over heels for his minibot lover.

There was nothing superior to Cosmos, laid back and propped with his thick thighs spread open invitingly. Cosmos, who would look at him like he was Primus _himself_ , though Soundwave saw nothing divine in himself save the bit of his spark and code and material that made up the sparklet he'd put into his little Autobot lover.

He had grown insatiable for him.

In the final stages of carriage, Cosmos was _radiant_.

And how lucky was Soundwave for his little love to be insatiable for him in turn?

"Soundwave..." The mech in question rumbled softly, taking in the nuances of Cosmos' timbre. He delighted in the way it raked soft prickles of pleasure down his sensory net.

" _Soundwave_ , please!"

The mech in question acquiesced, drawing and closer so not to upset the cushioned perch that Cosmos had himself set up on. He had his thighs spread open and his array cover retracted in a display of desire that was obvious  as it was guiding, and Soundwave retracted his battle mask to expose his face.

He reached to stroke along Cosmos' thigh with the utmost care and followed it up with a soft and smiling kiss to his inner thigh, eliciting a giggle and a jiggle from his little Autobot. The other side received a similar treatment and response, and Soundwave couldn't help his rumbling chuckle when Cosmos began to wriggle in his grasp.

He wasn't too long and giving Cosmos what he wanted, the flat of his glossa along the plush mesh of his valve. Cosmos let out a soft squeal on contact, not expecting Soundwave to cooperate so quickly with his pleas.

That squeal morphed into a moan goaded by the contact Soundwave gave, before the bigger mech pulled back just so to lap delicately near the rim of the valve itself and the coy little node hidden by its hood above.

"Gently," he intoned on a brief retreat, as if it would make Cosmos less needy for his touch, or himself needing to give it to him less. "Let it happen slowly."

Cosmos wriggled. "I don't _want_  it slowly, Soundwave. I want you to _frag me._ "

What a tempting picture his little Autobot was and any other time he'd leap to such a plea, but there was more to consider than just sating that need that had bloomed for his strange little spaceship.

Something had changed within Soundwave as Cosmos neared those final days before his sparklet was due to emerge. It was almost as if his lust had been sidelined, prowling in it's wait to get free, held firmly by strong code that put his instinct to nurture into overdrive.

There would be no pressurizing his spike for this midnight foray,  _but..._

The moment Soundwave ghosted the tips of his digits over Cosmos' ventral interface paneling, it transformed aside, leaving his plugs and ports open to the air. The contact of his digit on a connector tip sent charge racing up his arm and he trembled in anticipation for what was to come.

Cosmos' interstellar engines changed from a soft whine to a powerful rev the moment he understood what Soundwave was up to, and his cable unspooled in his hand. Soundwave plugged him in with no pause nor hesitation. Cosmos was in his systems immediately, feeding him sensory data as it came in.

Cosmos' need was suddenly his own and he could see clearly why he wished to rush as phantom fire licked at his lines. Soundwave came back in close, feeling through that most intimate connection of hardline and charge where Cosmos wanted him the most.

He could feel his glossa as if he'd brought it to his own array to lave again at that node, as if the lubricants making their way into his intake from the clenching opening of his valve proper were somehow his own. But, Cosmos' bucking, circling hips kept him fully on task and away from sinking into the sensation of the hardline.  Soundwave savored the sensation for a moment before plugging himself in too, and after the initial handshake he narrowed it down to a feedback loop. Cosmos' sensations pulsed through his frame, and he fed it back to Cosmos, altered by his perception.

He could feel those bursts of pleasure coiling bright and tight and heavy, but not nearly enough to blow and he redoubled his efforts while bringing his hands into true play. He slid two digits into Cosmos with no fuss, coating them liberally with the lubrication he provided before withdrawing them again.

A wordless question and confusion came in through a ping in Soundwave's suite, he sent one back to assure Cosmos, to ask him to trust him and to let him know if there was any discomfort so he could stop.

Cosmos' response was a simple burst of affection, an affirmation of his love and trust of and for Soundwave down their connection. His plating heated further, as if the idea of trust brought into the equation of their interface at a time so vulnerable for both of them made him hot.

It touched Soundwave, did well to rev him up and feed the charge back into Cosmos that much more.

Carefully, Soundwave probed at Cosmos' aft, gentling the tight channel open and aided by the slick on his digits. At the same time, he brought his mouth back down to graze his denta over those plump lips before plunging his glossa back in, intent on tracing the delicate components to the fullest before breeching the rim of his valve proper and coming back up to a long lap with the flat expanse of it proper.

Cosmos squirmed heartily in his grasp, vocalizer gone the slightest bit little hoarse with static. Soundwave pushed his fingers in deeper, seeking to stroke largely inactive nodes into a gentle activation. He could feel through the connection the activation from rim inwards, and it was like all of their shared awareness was at that secondary rim. His fingers felt large, more so by  the meantime since he last had his digits there- Cosmos' kindling had moved their focus from experimentation to something more... _singular._

Cosmos trembled as Soundwave worked his digits to the knuckle and his charge nearly redlined as Soundwave used his mouth to worship his way back to Cosmos' node. Soundwave pressed his thumb into the slick, clenching heat of Cosmos' valve with little warning and there was a moment of sheer hangtime between them before Cosmos overloaded. It was, as always, one of the most beautiful sights Soundwave had ever seen and he was drawn in too, feeding back through their loop in a dance of carnal multiplicity rebounding against each other.

It was torture and bliss of the highest order and close to the climax of a spark merge in sensation; Soundwave almost lost himself to it, but he came to with enough wherewithal to close their connection and withdraw from port and valve while still remaining close.

Cosmos' entire frame radiated bliss, he lay upon his veritable cushion throne as if he'd become strutless.

Soundwave carefully nuzzled at his helm to draw his attention - as diffuse as it was, before coaxing his mask off for a long and languid kiss. He reacted slowly to Soundwave, as if his frame thought it a chore to have to move even that small amount after such a powerful overload. Almost as if his frame was ignoring the deep recharge it had taken him out of for need of carnal contact with his lover.

Cosmos' long sigh into it was all the prompting Soundwave needed to know he was satisfied, however, and ready to drop back into recharge. Carriage did such strange and wonderful things to a frame. Carefully, Soundwave adjusted Cosmos, senses attuned to his comfort as he went and wrapped himself around him.

The sparklet's awareness poked back at his as he monitored Cosmos and Soundwave couldn't help the smile as his battlemask closed once more and he settled in for recharge with his little love.

It wouldn't be long yet. 


End file.
